User talk:ShenLong Kazama
Greetings! Welcome to the inFAMOUS wiki! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Alareiks (Talk) 18:20, 15 June 2011 Re:Infobox and templates Ah, you wish to know about templates and infoboxes. I can't teach you all about it here, but I can give you some help on it. Just look at the card below. If you do not wish to create your own template, feel free to use mine, as long as you credit me somewhere on your userpage I'll tell you how in the colapsed window. Hope this helped, Alareiks |''' Contact Me '''| [[w::c:infamous|inFamous Wiki]] Administrator |''' 17:57, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Ah. I made that using War Clowns Infobox (yup, even'' I can be lazy). I can't help you with that, as if you wish to use it - the only one who can ultimately give you his premision is War himself. You've contacted him already, so I don't think you need to do it again, unless it is to clarify your post to him. Alareiks '| Contact Me |''' [[w::c:infamous|inFamous '''Wiki]] Administrator |''' 18:11, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Teleport I know that, but we need to be careful with addnig information, and that was speculation. We don't know how powerful John's teleportation is. Alareiks '''| Contact Me |''' [[w::c:infamous|inFamous '''Wiki]] Administrator |''' 09:53, July 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hello. For the template (assuming that the template is the black infobox on my userpage); no, you cannot, I'm sorry. It's a template only used by those designated by me. It may seem a bit unfair, but it's been spreading around, actually, which is what I didn't intend. And also, if you want to be admin, you're gonna have to prove you're right for the spot. Get pro-active, edit, improve articles, expand stubs, everything. Once that's done, then we'll talk. Alright? Happy editing! --[[User:War Clown|'''WarClown]] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 10:54, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I'm no good at tutorials, though changing the color relies on the topmost part of the coding. Just use your perception to locate it, I guess. Anyways, that's all I have. Cheers! --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 14:23, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright pal, here goes. See this? Check that one piece of code carefully and look for the "background:#000000". That piece of code is where you can change colors. Swap the #000000 with the color code of your choice. If you're unfamiliar with the color codes, refer to this. There, hope that helps. Cheers, and good luck! --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 15:15, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmmm...Odd. Must be a different infobox. Well anyways, that's about all I know. All I can say is this: Good luck. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 15:32, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh dear...That's why it won't work, it's a preset template. Mine is in code form. You can't customize that to look similar as mine, sorry. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 15:47, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yes, you may, though you may require to know a bit more about HTML. Also, to remove the white borders, cut the image to the size that equals both parameters (i.e 250x250, 100x100). There, hope that helps. Because I'm going to sleep now. Night, and good luck! --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 16:03, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:The Beast Ray Field Well, I've never seen them say the actual word in-game, but whatever he controls it must be what powers Conduits. What is that? Ray Field Energy. A lot better to simply name it Ray Field Energy than to say "What powers Conduit" or "What makes Conduits". :P PS. Yeah, that John image looks good, but for further updates on images, just simply upload a new version of an image, if it is the same image but updated. It's easier as images take up space on the wiki, and makes the wiki go slower. Anyway, it looks good. Alareiks |''' Contact Me '''| [[w::c:infamous|inFamous Wiki]] Administrator |''' 12:51, July 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Uhmmm.....I didn't need an explanation, bud. I know what happened. --[[User:War Clown|'''WarClown]] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 09:33, July 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:Two Questions Hello. First off, who's there to say that even Conduits died in Empire City? Did the media say that all of them died? And if they did, are you going to believe them? Because the media in iF (USTV) has been slandering every event that transpires, such as the retrieval of food in Archer Square, and what was really happening inside the quarantine. We're not making a call like that until we got a credible amount of proof so, for now, John can only kill humans with his Blast. And as for John's transformation, I'm pretty keeps his clothes on during the transformation, but that's a call I'm not too sure with. We'll probably never know. Anyway, that's all so, cheers! --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 05:36, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:John Editing Well, then where in the game does anyone ever say that John can use any power? I thought so, nowhere. There's no proof of it. I mean, sure, he can most likely use evvery power - but we will never be able to source it - unless Sucker Punch says it in an interivew - and we never add unsourceable information to this wiki. I'm sorry if you don't agree, but as the John article is a featured article, I'm just doing my best to keep it there. Dear Wishes, Alareiks |''' Contact Me '''| [[w::c:infamous|inFamous Wiki]] Administrator |''' 17:19, July 17, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't really matter what anyone think. If we can't source it, it shouldn't be there. Look at how I sourced the John Article and Cole article. See how much that's sourced? That's how a good aricles looks. You can't soruce speculations, man. Alareiks '''| Contact Me |''' [[w::c:infamous|inFamous '''Wiki]] Administrator |''' 17:27, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Uh ... what question? Alareiks '''| Contact Me |''' [[w::c:infamous|inFamous '''Wiki]] Administrator |''' 17:36, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but the article already mentions that. Listen, buddy, what I'm trying to explain here is that everything needs to be sourced, and we can't source what you added to the article. There's no source for it, as it's not mentioned in inFamous 2, and not truly seen, either. We've seen he can drain, but that's mentioned, but not that he can keep the powers he has drained. Alareiks '''| Contact Me |''' [[w::c:infamous|inFamous '''Wiki]] Administrator |''' 18:18, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Dude, I don't know if he can do that. Listen, if you wish to have those conversations just invite me to the Chat we have. And no, you're not annoying, but it gets annoying when we keep posting this through talk pages. Probably should've told you that before. Anyway, I'm off now. Alareiks '''| Contact Me |''' [[w::c:infamous|inFamous '''Wiki]] Administrator | 23:31, July 17, 2011 (UTC)